laplace_m_seafandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
'Equipment Realm' How can you solve these evil and powerful monsters of the Calamity? Of course, you need stronger equipment~ Equipment is naturally extremely important to your BR. Remember that, the most important thing is to team up and use up all your equipment dungeon attempts. This will ensure that you have a chance to obtain high-quality equipment~ Dungeons have three difficulties: Normal, Hard and Nightmare, you can enter them according to your own ability~ Replaced equipment can also be dismantled, giving you materials to reforge your equipment with, you can get better attributes through reforging! Next you should spare no effort to enhance as much as you can! On the main screen, tap on the Kingdom button at the top, before then selecting Realm on the next page and you will automatically travel to the entrance then tap on the portal and select the corresponding Dungeon. On the Realm interface, you can select the Dungeon’s Level, after that you can select the difficulty that suits you. Make sure you pay attention to the rating requirement notification, don’t get too greedy and end up running home crying to your mommy Punch Equipment After obtaining equipment, does it not have enough slots? But you really want to inlay that Card the Function Tap the equipment in your Bag and choose Enhance or Add Socket to enter the Equipment Workshop system, you can then Add Socket to your equipment that you already own. Materials Add Socketing costs Kingdom Fame and Silverstar Silverstar can be obtained through events and quests, Kingdom Fame can be obtained through participating in the various in-game events. of Add Socketing Have you collected a whole load of special Cards but you don’t have any way to inlay them onto your equipment? There’s no need to worry, you can select Equipment Add Socket from the Equipment Workshop’s second option. Equipment refining is used to Add Socket equipment from the equipment sidebar, it won’t be bound to your equipment so you can Add once and use that forever, you won’t have to worry later. There are 7 different pieces of equipment that can be Add Socketed in the equipment sidebar, they are Weapons, Gloves, Armors, Pants, Shoes and Talismans. The slots can be used to inlay Cards that you own, allowing you to make the maximum use of them, but remember that you can only Add 3 slots. Therefore, including the original slot, you can have a maximum of 4 Cards follow you into battle Reforge Equipment After obtaining the equipment that you desire, what should you do if the additional attributes don’t match up with your Class? the Function Tap Reforge in your Bag to enter into the Equipment Workshop system to carry out equipment reforging. Materials Reforging requires Bronze and Crystal as materials. Crystal can be obtained through all sorts of different events and quests, Bronze can be obtained in the Equipment Realm, Marketplace Trade and from dismantling equipment Info About Reforging Level 20 or above purple equipment can be reforged, the equipment’s additional attributes can be used in attributes reforging. A reforge rating of the equipment’s additional attributes will be displayed when reforging, the reforge rating tells you whether the attributes are good or not. The Reforge rating will be calculated according to Class, the rating of different attributes for different Classes is not the same. Equipment reforging can give the equipment extra attributes types and bonuses, through reforging, each piece of equipment will become unique. Don’t worry about gaining attributes you don’t want during reforging, the new attributes will only be saved once you actually save them, so don’t forget to save. If the equipment is dismantled, part of the reforging materials will be returned. Returns When reforging attributes, the amount of times that this equipment has been reforge will be recorded, each piece has a unique record that is on the equipment. When the cast equipment is dismantled, 60% of total reforging cost will be returned and the number of times reforge will be displayed in equipment Tips, displaying how many times you’ve reforge equipment.